


Silver Star

by SinzutheGreat



Series: The Adventures of Team Chronicle [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Original Fiction, Pokemon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-04-24 10:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14353869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinzutheGreat/pseuds/SinzutheGreat
Summary: A human who never quite got into Pokemon wakes up in a forest transformed into one himself. A strange six-tailed vixen appears, offering to help him solve the mystery of how he came to this world.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a remake of another story I wrote, "A Fox's Chronicle". I'm changing a good chunk of the technical bits, but the overall story is about the same. So I hope you like this version.

It was midnight over the small town of Argent. The air was chilled, the sky lit by a full moon, as streaking lights zipped across the sky. A young, six-tailed vixen, with snow-white fur and a deep purple cape, stared in awe at the meteor shower, inching as close as she could to the stars without falling out the window. Most of them simply appeared and faded from the dark, but one streak of light kept going… Until it landed in a forest, with a deafening boom!

There was no time to lose. She slipped outside as quickly and quietly as she could, and ran toward the forest as fast as she was able. Time was fleeting, and there was none to ask permission.

Not terribly far into the forest, beside a small creek, the Vulpix found the fallen star. It had created a deep crater, wiping out whatever plants were unfortunate enough to be nearby. Eager, she crept into the crater. Her icy blue eyes widened when she saw what was at the bottom: An Eevee, with shimmering silver fur, wearing a pitch-black cloak. Even as he lay asleep, even with his garb concealing most of his body, his brilliant coat sparkled under the starlight.

She prodded the strange, shining fox. But no response. She tried again, and softly said, “Alola?” Again, no response. “So be it,” she declared as she climbed out from the crater. “Rest long as you must, o fallen star. May you sleep well, knowing that I, Aurora Flametongue, Princess of the Frozen Flame, shall be watching over you.”

* * *

 

Someone shook Vic. He didn’t do anything. Maybe if they thought he was sleeping, they’d leave him alone. But they didn’t. They shook him again, then started waxing poetic about something. That was the breaking point. His eyes shot open, and he glared right at whoever it was that apparently didn’t understand what manners are.

“Will you _shut up?”_

His head hurt, and despite the impressive death-glare his vision was too blurry to make out _anything_ , his whole body just felt… off. And this chatty weirdo was certainly not helping matters. Vic tried to get up, and instantly fell over. His legs weren’t working right…

“M-my apologies, good sir,” said the chatterbox. “But, by chance, might you desire aid?”

Vic grumbled something unintelligible, and rubbed his eyes. The blur cleared up, and he could finally make out whoever it was talking to him. It was a white fox with six tails and a purple cape. He sort of… stared for a minute.

“Sir? Is something wrong?” And apparently, the fox could talk.

Vic sighed dramatically. “Alright. So I’m going crazy,” he muttered as he rubbed his eyes again. At this precise moment, he noticed that his arm was covered in grey fur that sparkled at the slightest movement. And also that his hand was an animal’s paw. He couldn’t tear his eyes away. “...Definitely going crazy.”

“Can you stand?” While Vic was busy staring at himself, the weird fox had gotten right up close to him. She held out a paw. “Surely, you must be tired. A journey across stars… I could only imagine what wonders and terrors alike you faced.”

“...What the hell are you talking about?” Somehow, everything Vic had seen and heard so far had made him understand less of whatever was going on around him.

She seemed a bit shocked, at least enough to hesitate before answering. Then she cleared her throat, and… “Stars fell down tonight; One struck earth, and I followed; And here I found you.”

“Was that… Know what, forget it, it’s not important.” This was going nowhere. Considering how his limbs were moving all wrong, that he could feel _something_ moving on the end of his spine, and that the weird fox was about as big as him, Vic begrudgingly concluded that, somehow, he’d been changed into some kind of animal. Probably a fox like her. It made about as much sense as a talking fox with six tails and a cape. Which is to say, none at all. He reluctantly stood up on all fours, and crawled out of the small hole he’d been stuck in.

“Wait!” The weird fox ran back up to him. “Would you mind gracing me with your name, o fallen star?”

“Vic,” he said with a passionate eyeroll. “Short for Victor. And you are?”

“Ah… Yes, you were quite soundly asleep when I introduced myself. So allow me to do so once more.” She swished her cape and bowed her head. “I am called Aurora Flametongue, the lovely Princess of Frost and Flame, daughter of Glacia and Flamell Flametongue, and apprentice to Lady Emerald of-“

Vic groaned, “I don’t need your life story!”

“Oh… v-very well…” Aurora shied away a little, but quickly recomposed herself. She looked Vic in the eyes, and smiled softly. “In any case, ‘tis my honor and pleasure to bid you Alola. Welcome to this world of Pokemon, Sir Victor.”

_“Pokemon!?”_ Just that word made Vic’s blood boil. “As in the stupid cartoon that kids and sad adults love for some stupid reason!?”

“I am… not sure I-“

“Stop! Talking!” Of course it wasn’t enough that everyone around him was religious about some video game from decades ago. Of course he had to _somehow_ get sucked into that stupid world, and of course he had to turn into some ridiculous anime creature, and of course some other ridiculous anime creature had to be _right there_ where he woke up. “You’re not even supposed to be real! None of this is!”

Aurora was speechless. She stumbled back, as if his outburst had physically struck her. Vic charged forward, and only stopped when a creek got in his way. He growled, and sat down, staring into the water. A fox with glittery gray fur wearing a black cloak stared back at him.

“...Sir Victor?” Aurora slowly walked up behind him. “Do you truly mean it? That I am not meant to be?”

Vic just groaned. Loudly.

“Perhaps… you are right. Perhaps myself, my parents, all the good people I have met, and this very world… Perhaps it was all never meant to exist. However, even if something was not meant to be, does that mean it cannot?” She sat beside him, staring into her own reflection. She reached into the water… and suddenly splashed Vic.

“Gah!” Vic jolted onto his feet, visibly on-edge. “The hell’s your problem!?”

Aurora giggled. “You felt that, yes? Such is proof that I exist, that you exist, and that this world exists.”

Vic stared for a moment, then said, “Whatever. You’re looking way too deep into this.”

“Will you come with me, then? This forest can be quite treacherous if one knows not its ways and rules. I swear to you, dear fallen star, on the shining wings of Articuno, that I shall lead you into no danger.” Aurora swished her cape and held out her paw. “My home is not far, I assure you. We need only follow the flow of water, and we shall find the city of Argent. Do you trust me with this much, Sir Victor?”

“Yeah, sure, whatever,” Vic grumbled.

“Splendid! Now, we musn’t tarry, lest my Lady discover my absence. This way, my good man!” And just like that, she set off. Vic followed behind, muttering complaints and curses under his breath. “If such is appropriate to ask,” she said as they walked, “what were you before an Eevee?”

“A human.” Vic paused. “You probably don’t know what that is…”

“Nay, quite the contrary, in fact. Legends are told of humans living alongside Pokemon aeons past. They have since vanished from this realm, but there are legends still of humans appearing in the guise of Pokemon in times of calamity.” She turned toward Vic, eyes gleaming. “Have you come to save us, Sir Victor?”

Vic shook his head. “I… don’t know why I’m here.” His memories were starting to sort themselves out. He remembered… being out on a rainy night. And… a flash of light. Unfortunately, those annoyingly vague details were all he could come up with. That’s not to say Vic had amnesia- He remembered his life reasonably well. It was just that the events leading into this specific scenario were suspiciously missing.

“Oh.” Aurora sounded a little disappointed. “Alas, I suppose there’s nothing to be done for it, at least within mine own power. But know this, Sir Victor: I, Aurora Flametongue, she who wields both flame and frost, shall stand at thy side ‘til thou find the answers thou seeketh!” Her cape fluttered majestically in the wind. Somehow.

“...Great.” If she wasn’t the only other living being Vic had seen in this world, he probably would’ve left her right about now. He spent some time just following Aurora while trying to tune out the nonsense she kept spewing.

Suddenly, she stopped. “Hold a moment.” She looked around, ears twitching slightly. “...Do you hear it?”

“Hear what?” Right then, one of Vic’s long, pointed ears twitched involuntarily. He heard a small, distant sound. It sounded like crying…

Aurora turned to him. “If I may ask, would you please wait here? You’ve yet to learn much of this world, and I simply cannot stand idle while another is suffering.”

Vic grumbled under his breath.

“I…” She looked away guiltily. “Forgive me. Should anything happen, shout and I shall return posthas-”

“I said I’m going.”

Aurora was stunned for a second, but quickly turned overjoyed. “Well, how grand! But do stay close to me. I assure you, my power can protect the both of us.”

“Whatever.” Vic rolled his eyes. Prickly as he may be, he wasn’t heartless. And it wasn’t as if he had any options but to follow this lunatic vixen. Might as well play the hero with her, he figured.


	2. Chapter 2

Half an hour had passed since the tiny bat left home. It seemed like such a good idea at the time. Sure, he was timid, but what better way could there be to overcome that than by going out beyond the caves? The world outside sounded so wondrous and amazing in his momma’s stories, so there had to be a place somewhere for a small timid thing like him.

And yet there he was, being stared down by a creature with iron skin and a massive set of steel jaws, so terrified he couldn’t even fly. He could only cry out for help, and hope there was someone to hear him.

* * *

 “Slow down, you maniac!” Walking on four legs was simple enough, so logically running should’ve been the same, but apparently it just wasn’t, because Vic kept falling way behind Aurora. She always slowed down to let him catch up, but it still pretty annoying.

“Would if I could, Sir Victor, but I fear that poor creature is in grave peril,” Aurora said without breaking pace. “This place is a truly perilous one for the unaccustomed, you see.”

Fortunately, that was when they broke into a small clearing. In front of them, there was a vaguely humanoid thing with a second set of jaws hanging from its head like a ponytail, glaring and grinning at a very small bat wearing a striped scarf, who was on the ground sobbing and stammering uncontrollably.

“You! Fiendish Mawile!” Aurora dropped into an aggressive stance. “Have you no shame, terrorizing a helpless child!?”

The creature, apparently called Mawile, chuckled and looked at Aurora. His extra jaws stayed fixed on the bat. “Look, girl, you know you can’t beat me, and I haven’t had a good meal in ages. So I’d suggest you and your sparkly friend just run along before a less civilized predator finds you.”

“Sparkly,” Vic muttered resentfully.

“You mean to… eat him!?” Aurora snarled. “Deplorable scum..! Any mercy I had for you is long gone, fey. Now, ye shall taste the fullest wrath of Aurora Flametongue!” She turned to Vic. “Sir Victor! I shall handle this wretch! You rescue the Noibat, and stay far away from the danger!”

Vic nodded with a grunt. The Mawile sighed. “Eh. Your funeral, I guess.”

Aurora howled, blasting a wave of ice from her mouth. The Mawile made almost no effort to dodge, clearly not feeling even slightly threatened. Still, the attack formed a thin layer of ice over his feet and jaws. “Now!”

“Right.” For a moment, Vic almost blanked out. His body moved quickly, instinctively, fueled by adrenaline. In any other scenario he’d freak out about it, but it was pretty useful here. He leapt toward the bat, grabbed him by the scruff of his neck, then dashed to the far side of the clearing. It took only a few seconds. By the time it was done, the Mawile had broken through the ice covering him.

Vic set the bat down. “...You okay, kid?”

“Y-y-you…” He stared up at Vic, tears still in his eyes.

The Mawile shook his head. “You must have a death wish or something…” He sighed again, then lunged toward Aurora, swinging his massive jaws like a bludgeon. Aurora quickly moved out of the way, and retaliated with another blast of frozen wind.

“I’ve no intention of falling to one such as thou,” she retorted as he broke through the ice once again. “For thou hath sorely underestimated this power I hold!” Aurora roared, and a small stream of flame burst from her mouth. This time, the Mawile was too shocked to try dodging.

He recoiled in pain, his eyes suddenly filled with fear. “You… What kind of freak are you?”

Aurora hesitated. The burning look in her eyes died down just a little. She shook her head, and glared into the Mawile. “I am Aurora, wielder of flame and frost alike. Begone, or I shall be forced to smite you here!”

At that, the Mawile fled into the forest. Once he was gone, Aurora fell onto the ground.

“Ah! M-Miss!?” The Noibat fluttered over to her, landing just in front of her snout.

“Fear not, little one,” she said, her voice sounding tired. “The peril has passed; You are safe now.”

Vic groaned. “Don’t act all tough. It’s painful to watch.”

“You see straight through me,” Aurora sighed.

“No. It’s just really obvious.”

The Noibat looked over at Vic, then back to Aurora. “I… I, um… What I mean is… Th-thank you! B-both of you!” He adjusted the tiny scarf he had on. Vic wondered how he put it on without actual hands. “M-my name… It’s, er… I’m Echo.”

Aurora smiled and nodded. “ ‘tis a pleasure to meet you, Echo. I am Aurora Flametongue, and this is Victor.”

“Just Vic,” he corrected. “And do you always take an hour to say anything?”

Echo looked down at his feet shyly. “I just… I’m not good at…”

“I noticed.” Vic rolled his eyes.

Aurora patted Echo’s head. “Little one, if I may ask, what brings you to this part of the realm? ‘tis a dangerous place indeed for dragons, you must know.”

Vic did a quick double-take. Did she just call that tiny thing a dragon?

Echo took a deep breath. “S-so, I’m from this place, um… Mir... Mirror Mountain, I think that’s what Momma called it… And um, I’ve always been… scared of… w-well, most things, really… B-but Momma always told these great stories about th-th-the outside world, and I-I-I-I just wanted to see it myself! So I asked Momma if I could go, and she told me to find a lady named Emerald, a-and she also told me she lives on the other end of the forest, s-so... “ He was nearly hyperventilating at the end of it. “S-s-sorry, I… I’m r-really not good at… this…”

“ ‘tis Lady Emerald you seek?” Aurora smiled. “Why, ‘twas a stroke of fate for us to meet. For you see, I, Aurora, am her apprentice!” She struck a pose. Echo seemed to appreciate it. Vic was more annoyed than anything. “Let us make haste, friends! We must reach Argent by daylight, lest my Lady realize I’ve gone!”

“Y-yes!” Echo fluttered up… and landed right in Vic’s hood.

Vic glared. “Do you mind?”

“Huh? Oh, s-sorry…” The bat fluttered back out.

“No, it’s fine. Just say something next time.” With how freaked out the bat was, he’d probably fall behind constantly, and Vic wasn’t quite heartless enough to let that happen. He didn’t know how to determine a Pokemon’s age, but just from his voice and size, he figured it was safe to call Echo a kid.

Vic spent the next few minutes trying to drown out the sound of Aurora’s voice. She _never_ stopped talking about this world’s bizarre mythology or corny adventure stories starring her parents, and her surreal way of talking made it even more aggravating. Fortunately, the end of the forest was in sight. Over a small wooden bridge was, as far as Vic could see in the moonlight, a decent-sized town.

“My friends,” Aurora said in an annoyingly cheery tone, “allow me to welcome you to Argent.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And over a month later...
> 
> One more part to go for this bit. Then we can move on to some proper adventuring! Probably!


End file.
